


Tea for Two?

by hanekoma



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of alcohol and a sleeping Cobb gives Eames a delightful idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea for Two?

**Author's Note:**

> On the inception_kink meme, someone had prompted "Cobb/Eames; Teabagging."

At this point, Eames was glad about two things as his fly was being unzipped.

One: That sedative that Yusuf provided them with was amazingly potent.  
Two: That he had decided to go with tequila for the night.

 _Regret nothing_ , he'd said with a cheer as he'd taken his last shot at the bar before stumbling back to the warehouse. It was a lot closer than the place he'd been normally sleeping at and decided a lawn chair would make just fine of a bed.

However, when he'd arrived, he saw a much more interesting display. Cobb was knocked out on one of the chairs, hooked up to the PASIV machine. Eames couldn't help but frown to see him dreaming away all by his lonesome self. Clearly, he had to punish him for this.

That's when his fly came down. Unsteady hands as he stumbled over. Once he was at Cobb's side, he let his pants drop down. Boxers? Nah, didn't bother with those today. He looked at the machine.

Ten seconds left.

He reached over, prying Cobb's jaw open and sticking his ball into Cobb's mouth. He was sure the reaction would be priceless.

It took Cobb a few moments to wake up.

It took a few more moments to realize there was something in his mouth.

Just a few more moments to make the connection to the fact that there was someone's ball in his mouth. Looking up, Cobb saw it was connected to a wide grinning Eames.

"Morning, sunshine."


End file.
